


Fighting Far

by Estirose



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-21
Updated: 1999-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A furious Nick swears revenge on Korda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Far

She was gone, when she was supposed to have lived forever.

Nick angrily shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at the sword that Joe Dawson had given to him only an hour before. The only thing left of the woman who had stolen her way into his life and changed it forever. The Immortal that had not outlasted the mortal.

Why couldn't she have let him handle this? Korda was a murderer, plain and simple, the armed guard that he'd shot no doubt just one more in a long line of mortals and Immortals who had died by his hands. Even if Nick discounted the Immortals who died in duels with him, he had a lot to answer for. And Nick intended to make him answer for them, even if he couldn't make him answer for Amanda.

Thank goodness he had renewed his passport last year, and that, if he didn't mind getting rid of some of his savings, he could just about afford a round-trip to Paris. All he had to do was whack the sucker, and then he could go home and get on with his life. He knew that Korda would never serve jail time, and besides, even if he did, he'd get out eventually. Why not take out the bastard in the first place. Maybe the Watchers would clean up after him.

The Watchers. Nick shivered, thinking about the organization that no doubt have him in its files. Well, after he took out Korda, he'd probably not have to worry about them anymore. They recorded Immortal activity, right? And he was not, nor was he to become Immortal. Amanda had made it plenty clear that he was mortal.

And what would he do after? No time to think about that, now. Time to go while the iron was hot. Sooner was better than later. Take care of Korda, and then grieve for Amanda and then worry about the rest of his life. He musn't let anything distract him.

He began to stuff the things he needed into his duffel bag. It wasn't as if he was going to check into the Ritz, after all. Or be there very long, hopefully. Two or three changes of clothes, shaving kit and other things. His best dark stuff. He paused as he picked up Amanda's sword, now sheathed in its scabbard. "Never leave home without it," he muttered, knowing the importance of that weapon to his plans.

Amanda would be revenged. He would make sure of it. No matter if he had to go to the ends of the earth, no matter what age Korda had on him. Age and Immortality were no protection.

Nick closed his duffel and headed out the door one last time.

-end


End file.
